Sonwoo
by anymouscarat
Summary: Jihoon juga menyukai Soonyoung . tetapi Jihoon juga memikirkan perasaan Wonwoo . Meanie Sonwoo Sonhoon


_Semua orang tau_

kalau wonwoo dan soonyoung adalah sahabat karib sedari dalam kandungan .

ibu mereka bersahabat sejak muda dan persahabatan itu menurun kepada kedua anak mereka .

Soonyoung menyayangi Wonwoo . begitupun dengan Wonwoo . namun bagaimana jika ...

\--

"Ya ! Jeon Wonwoo kau harus membantuku."

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas . pasti membantu itu ada hubungannya dengan uke incaran Soonyoung yang juga sahabat Wonwoo di kampus .

"Malas kwon . kenapa kau tidak berusaha sendiri?"

"Jihoonie pasti menolak ku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung yang tertunduk . ia tidak tega sebenarnya . namun Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk membantu Soonyoung . ia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka .

"Baiklah . apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang ?"

\--

Jihoon menghela nafasnya . Soonyoung tidak henti hentinya mengirim pesan .

 _Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung sebenarnya ._

tapi dia tidak ingin Wonwoo terluka . Jihoon tau Wonwoo menyukai Soonyoung .

dari kata katanya .

 _Semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya Ji ._

 _Dia selalu ada untukku ._

dan yang membuat Jihoon semakin yakin Wonwoo menyukai Soonyoung adalah ..

 _Ya ampun hari ini dia sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitamnya ._

 _dan hari itu Jihoon melihat Soonyoung mengenakan kemeja hitam seharian di kampus ._

"Jihoon ah~ hari ini menginap di rumah ku ya . aku sendirian ."

Jihoon buru buru menyembunyikan handphone nya dan berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang tadi tiba tiba muncul .

Jihoon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya .

\--

Disinilah Jihoon sekarang . dikamar Wonwoo .

hari ini Jihoon akan menginap dan menemani Wonwoo karena orang tua Wonwoo pergi berlibur berdua .

Jihoon menatap sebuah foto di dinding kamar Wonwoo .

itu foto Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sedang berangkulan .

Jihoon memegangi dadanya .

kenapa sesak?

 _CTAK_

Lampu di kamar Wonwoo tiba tiba padam . Jihoon panik . dia berusaha menggapai benda persegi yang tadi ada disampingnya .

namun tiba tiba lampu hidup kembali dan Jihoon terkejut karena Soonyoung sudah ada dihadapannya sambil membawa bunga .

Jihoon menutup mulutnya . ia bingung ingin menangis bahagia atau sedih?

"Jihoon ah, jangan menjauhiku lagi . aku mencintaimu . jadilah kekasihku."

Jihoon menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya .

 _Ya Tuhan apalagi ini . aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Wonwoo ._

Soon aku ... aku."

"Jihoon ah terimalah sahabatku . aku tau dia bodoh tapi dia tulus kok kepadamu ! dan lagian aku sudah bosan mendengar dia selalu merengek sambil bercerita tentangmu."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang sudah muncul dan berdiri di samping Soonyoung dengan tidak percaya .

Jihoon semakin tidak enak kepada Wonwoo .

"Hiks Won maafkan aku hiks tapi aku juga hiks mencintai Soonyoung sebenarnya."

Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo . sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung yang menggelengkan kepalanya .

Wonwoo mendorong pelan bahu Jihoon dan menatap wajah sahabat nya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hiks kau hiks mencintai Soonyoung kan?"

 _Hening_

"HAHAHAHA ASTAGA JIHOON"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang tertawa dihadapannya .

ia bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Wonwoo . harusnya Wonwoo sedih kan?

"Ada apa sayang? kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu huh?"

Seorang lelaki tampan masuk ke kamar dan merangkul Wonwoo .

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa dan menatap Jihoon .

Wonwoo mengenggam tangan Jihoon dan tersenyum kepadanya .

"Ji , aku mencintai Soonyoung sebagai sahabat . tidak lebih . aku dan Soonyoung sudah akrab sejak lahir . orang orang saja yang selalu mengatakan aku dan Soonyoung punya hubungan atau perasaan khusus . padahal tidak . lagipula aku juga sudah 5 tahun berkencan dengan kekasihku."

Wonwoo menatap pria tinggi disampingnya . pria itu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo .

"Kenalkan ji . ini Kim Mingyu . dia bersekolah di inggris dan baru kembali kemarin . ia akan kuliah di tempat kita juga nanti . dan dia ini kekasihku."

Mingyu tersenyum pada Jihoon dan menjabat tangan lelaki manis yang masih bingung dengan situasi dihadapannya .

"Maafkan aku yang jauh dari kekasihku sampai kaupun mengira Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung saling menyukai."

"Ja... jadi?"

"Yang selalu kuceritakan itu Mingyu."

"Tapi kau pernah bilang dia tampan mengenakan kemeja hitam dan saat itu Soonyoung mengenakan kemeja hitam juga . "

"Huh kalau itu yang kumaksud juga Mingyu . saat itu dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan mengirim foto nya kepadaku."

ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan handphonenya .

"Tapi Soonyoung."

"Soonyoung selalu mengikuti gaya fashion kekasihku padahal jelas berbeda . kekasihku tampan tinggi dan berkharisma . sedangkan Soonyoung pendek dan keliatan bodoh."

""Yak apa yang kau katakan?!"

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan kesal .

"Jadi?"

"Aku dan Soonyoung hanya sahabat."

Jihoon mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya . ia malu karna telah salah paham .

Soonyoung berdiri dihadapan Jihoon dan menangkup pipi pria mungil itu .

"Jadi ji , maukah kau jadi kekasihku?

dan Jihoon mengangguk . membuat Soonyoung lompat kegirangan . oh jangan lupakan pipi putih Jihoon yang sudah memerah sempurna .

Sementara Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo dan pasangan kekasih itu tertawa melihat tingkah teman mereka yang sudah resmi jadi pasangan kekasih .

END


End file.
